My Secret Admirer
by Namikaze Asyifa
Summary: [SasuNaru] Memiliki fans adalah kesenangan tersendiri setiap orang. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia memiliki fans yang gila. Belum lagi fakta kalau sang fans ternyata seorang PSIKOPAT./NOT lime or lemon/Didedikasikan untuk SasuNaru days/Warn : boy x boy
1. Chapter 1 : Murid Baru

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **san**_

 **My Secret Admirer : Namikaze Asyifa**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rating : T (Maybe T+)**

 **Genre : Romance, (sedikit) Crime, yang lain tentukan sendiri yaa…**

 **Warning : AU (** _ **Alternative Universe),**_ **boy x boy, OOC,** **typo(s)** **, NO EDIT** **, alur super cepat** **terutama di chap ini** **,** **EYD berantakan,** **etc**

 **.**

 **Fic ini khusus buat merayakan SasuNaru Days. Selamat bagi mereka berdua yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa bersatu di manga aslinya. Tapi tidak jika mereka berdua di tangan saya… Mereka pasti akan selalu bersama selama-lamanya … bwahahaha #ketawaevil Buat MK meski kecewa tapi saya pribadi berterima kasih karena sudah menghadirkan Menma di manga aslinya. Lumayan kan ada chara yang merupakan perpaduan SasuNaru…..^^**

 **Oh~~ satu lagi Fic ini terinspirasi –atau kalian mau menyebutkan remake juga boleh–tapi alurnya bisa dijamin tidak sama–dari novel yang berjudul "Savior" karya ASHARA…**

 **Oke cukup curcolnya,- semoga tidak mengecewakan**

 **.**

 **PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, jika sudah tidak suka** **dengan fic YAOI** **silahkan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan jejak** **buruk** **yang menyinggung perasaan author sendiri** **dan seluruh fujodanshi** **. Terimakasih...**

.

.

 **\\\HAPPY READING/**

 **.**

 **\\\IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICTION, PLEASE DON'T READ IT/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 1 : Murid Baru  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Uzumaki Naruto –pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang hidup di Kota Metropolitan Tokyo adalah seorang yatim yang bersekolah di Tokyo High School –sekolah elit yang dihuni oleh anak-anak kolongmerat. Ayahnya –Namikaze Minato telah lama meninggal akibat kecelakaan kerja yang dialaminya. Sedangkan ibunya –Uzumaki Kushina adalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa yang memiliki gaji rendah tapi cukup untuk menghidupi keduanya, termasuk biaya sekolah Naruto.

Naruto bukanlah orang yang jenius dalam akademi seperti Nara Shikamaru –salah satu teman kelas Naruto yang selalu menduduki peringkat satu di sekolahnya. Bukan juga orang yang memiliki semangat masa muda seperti Rock Lee dan Maito Guy _sensei_ –teman kelas beserta guru olahraga yang selalu menggembor-gemborkan idealisme mereka tentang semangat masa muda. Ia hanya seorang yatim yang sedikit sulit untuk bisa bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Ia hanya sebutir debu di dalam rumah mewah bak istana. Ia hanya sebagai pelengkap. Ia hanya seseorang yang lebih senang bekerja di belakang layar. Dimana tidak ada satu pun yang akan memperhatikannya.

Sudah cukup dengan memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil di banding teman laki-lakinya, ditambah dengan rupa yang melebihi kemanisan dan kecantikan _onna_ manapun. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia memiliki feromon perempuan yang lebih dominan di tubuhnya dari pada feromon laki-laki miliknya. Belum lagi bibir _plum_ merah alami miliknya yang selalu membuat iri kaum hawa baik yang masih muda maupun yang sudah berkepala empat.

Belajar dari pengalaman yang terjadi saat masih duduk di _Junior High School,_ ia lebih memilih menutupi semua kecantikan miliknya. Dari pada ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk –sama seperti saat ia masih di JHS, bukankah lebih baik menutupi semua penyebab yang membuatkan selalu mendapatkan hinaan, cacian, pukulan, dan keisengan lainnya?

Dengan menyandang predikat _kutu buku_ atau istilah lain _nerd_ di sekolahnya, tak juga membuatnya bisa menyaingi Shikamaru. Entah kenapa ia selalu mejadi yang ke sepuluh –selalu menduduki peringkat ke sepuluh di sekolahnya. Itu pun dilakukan tidak dengan cara yang mudah. Pemuda _blonde_ itu harus belajar sangat giat agar bisa menduduki peringkat itu.

Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menjaga prestasinya –walau tidak gemilang hanya untuk mempertahankan beasiswa yang diterima olehnya. Ia tidak memiliki keahlian apapun. Ia hanya punya satu keahlian yang sangat jarang –mungkin juga tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada teman-temannya bahkan ibunya sendiri, yaitu menyanyi. Yeah~ siapa sangka pemuda _nerd_ yang mengandalkan beasiswa ternyata juga memiliki suara yang cukup merdu.

Pagi ini, seperti kegiatan rutin setiap harinya. Bangun di pagi hari lalu membantu ibunya memasak, bersiap untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang selanjutnya yaitu sekolah. Pulang sekolah lalu menuju ke café tempatnya kerja _part time_. Sekitar jam 7 malam ia baru selesai bekerja dan kemudian baru pulang ke rumah. Mengerjakan tugas rumah ataupun mengulang kembali materi yang telah guru sampaikan, lalu tidur. Terus~ kehidupannya akan terus bergulir seperti itu. Terdengar monoton memang, tapi itu yang disyukuri olehnya –karena itu berarti tidak akan ada masalah yang akan menimpa kehidupannya maupun mengganggu ketenangannya. Cukup hanya seperti itu, pemuda _blonde_ tersebut sudah sangat berterima kasih.

.

" _Ittekimasu_ ," ucap Naruto pada ibunya, Kushina.

" _Itterashai_ ," sahut Kushina yang masih berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor bekas sarapan tadi bersama sang anak.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju sekolahnya. Ia tidak perlu terburu-buru karena memang jam masuk masih tiga puluh menitan lagi. Sedangakan waktu tempuh rumahnya menuju sekolahnya sekitar dua belas atau tiga belas menitan. Seperti biasanya, ia akan menundukkan kepalanya ketika berjalan. Bocah _blonde_ itu tidak perlu takut kalau-kalau ia menabrak sesuatu atau pun tertabrak oleh pejalan kaki lainnya karena telinganya cukup memiliki pendengaran yang tajam. Ia menunduk bukan karena tidak ada alasan –matanya, ya alasannya adalah matanya. Iris _blue_ _ocean_ nya yang selalu bisa menarik masalah.

"Wah~ Naruto rajin sekali. Pagi-pagi sudah berangkat," sapa seorang wanita berambut hitam yang sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman rumahnya yang kebetulan salah satu tetangga Naruto.

"Ah~~ iya Kurenai- _sensei_ ," balas Naruto sambil menjawab sapaan dari wanita yang bernama Kurenai.

"Jangan panggil aku _sensei,_ panggil saja _basan_. Aku sudah bukan lagi gurumu," koreksi Kurenai yang merupakan salah satu guru Naruto di _Elementary School._

" _Ha'I basan._ Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu," ucap Naruto di sertai senyuman manisnya.

Kurenai mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Naruto. "Hati-hati di jalan."

" _Ha'i_."

"Belajar yang benar."

" _Ha'i_."

Kurenai terus memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang menjauh. Sampai kemudian hilang di balik tikungan. Ia lalu meneruskan pekerjaannya –merawat tanaman.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sampai di sekolahnya. Sudah banyak anak didik yang sudah berada di area sekolah. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah adalah anak-anak pengusaha yang memiliki kantong tebal. Berangkatnya pun harus di antar menggunakan mobil ataupun membawa sepeda motor sendiri. Tak sadikit pula yang justru menggunakan mobil pribadi. Pihak sekolah juga tidak ambil pusing dengan mengendarai apa mereka berangkat.

Bel masuk berbunyi masih sepuluh menit lagi. Namun Naruto sudah duduk dengan tenang di kelasnya. Sebuah buku dengan halaman yang mencapai jumlah dua ratus itu terpampang di depannya. Iris matanya dengan cermat membaca setiap untaian kata yang ada di bukunya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara ribut dari halaman sekolah yang luasnya tak tanggung-tanggung.

Karena dihantui rasa penasaran, Naruto menatap ke halaman lewat jendela yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempat duduknya. Sekilas ia melihat lima orang yang memiliki perawakan besar dan tinggi, menggunakan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam. Berdiri mengelilingi sebuah mobil mewah yang sepertinya berisikan orang penting. Belum lagi ratusan siswi dan siswa yang turut mengerubungi mobil mewah tersebut.

"Hey… Naruto."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa Inuzuka- _san_?" tanya Naruto sopan pada orang yang dipanggil 'Inuzuka' –Inuzuka Kiba lebih tepatnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di kelas?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Naruto menggeleng beberapa kali. "Seluruh siswa diminta untuk menyambut kedatangan putra pemilik sekolah," jelas Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia menutup buku yang dibacanya setelah memberi tanda bagian mana yang sudah dibacanya dan menyimpan buku yang mungkin bisa membuat orang lain sekarat daripada harus membacanya tersebut di loker meja miliknya."Baiklah~ terima kasih informasinya Inuzuka- _san_ ," Naruto tersenyum sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Hm," gumam Kiba disusul dengan senyuman kecil miliiknya.

.

"Hei… kalian tahu tidak kalau anak pemilik sekolah itu sangat tampan."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm," seorang gadis berambut coklat menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Kudengar juga begitu."

"Bukankah anak pemilik sekolah menempuh pendidikannya di luar negeri?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi ada kabar yang mengatakan kalau anak pemilik sekolah sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak tahu."

.

Naruto mendesah lelah sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia berdiri di lapangan. Menunggu seseorang yang dikabarkan adalah anak pemilik sekolah yang berarti calon pemilik sekolah –kalau sekolah ini diwariskan padanya. Jujur saja, kalau bukan karena perintah pihak sekolah ia mana mungkin berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan seperti ini. Belum lagi hari semakin siang, yang berarti cuacanya semakin panas. Justru ia sekarang sedang bingung. Kenapa anak pemilik sekolah yang kata salah satu _senpai_ nya tampan tidak keluar mobil? Apa karena saking sayangnya sama mobil mewahnya sehingga tidak mau berpisah sama mobil tersebut? Jika iya, lebih baik Naruto pergi sekarang.

Oh~ ayolah, Naruto tidak memiliki _body_ sekekar para _bodyguard_ itu, yang tahan segala cuaca. Ia memiliki fisik yang lemah, yang kapan-kapan bisa ambruk.

" _Ishh… sampai kapan dia akan terus berada di dalam mobil?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, pintu belakang mobil terbuka. Suara bisik-bisik penghuni sekolah terdengar semakin jelas. Naruto yang penasaran dengan rupa sang pembuat kehebohan ini berusaha menerobos puluhan siswi dan siswa yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Ia sangat penasaran sampai-sampai rasa penasaran tersebut mengalahkan _statement_ nya untuk tidak peduli apapun kecuali pelajaran.

"Permisi… aku mau lewat," ucap Naruto yang masih berusaha untuk menerobos. "Permisi… permisi…" Sampai–

BRUK!

Tanpa sengaja tubuh mungil Naruto menabrak punggung seorang pria. "Apa yang kau lakukan _nerd_?" dan masalahnya adalah pria yang ditabrak olehnya adalah salah satu preman penguasa sekolah –Kimimaro. Kimimaro membalikkan badannya dan memandang tajam Naruto yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Gomennasai senpai_. A-aku tidak sengaja," lirih Naruto ketakutan. Kedua tangannya meremas sisian celana sekolahnya, berusaha menyingkirkan getaran-getaran pada tubuhnya yang ketakutan.

"Tidak sengaja? Ha.. ha.. ha.." Kimimaro tertawa mengejek. Beberapa anak buahnya yang sadar dengan keadaan sekitar pun ikut menertawakan sang _kouhai_.

Naruto tidak membalas perkataan _senpai_ di depannya. Ia hanya semakin mengeratkan genggamannya atau cengkramannya pada celana miliknya –tidak peduli kalau celana yang ia kenakan akan menjadi kusut. Belum lagi kepalanya yang menunduk membuat surai pirangnya menutupi wajah manis _tan_ miliknya.

"Jawab aku," bentak Kimimaro.

" _H-ha'I senpai_ ," sekarang bukan hanya tubuhnya yang bergetar kini suaranya pun terdengan bergetar.

Melihat mangsanya ketakutan membuat Kimimaro dan anak buahnya tertawa puas. "Kau tahu, kau membuat punggungku kesakitan karena kau tabrak tadi," ucapnya berlebihan.

Naruto mendonggakkan kepalanya, membuat iris _sapphire_ nya memandang iris milik Kimimaro, hanya kacamata milik Naruto yang menjadi pembatas keduanya."T-tapi _senpai_ , tabrakan itu tidak terlalu keras," belanya.

"Yang merasakan sakit itu aku. Bukan kau bodoh," hinanya.

"T-tapi-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu lagi. Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuat punggungku sakit."

"B-bagaiamana caranya?" seandainya bisa, ia ingin segera menghilang dari hadapan Kimimaru dan gengnya.

Melihat mangsanya yang mulai pasrah membuat Kimimaro tersenyum miring. " _Well…_ itu tidak sulit," senyuman miring Kimimaro semakin jelas membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Kau hanya harus menjadi pelayan kami sampai kami lulus. Mengerti!"

"T-tapi-"

SRAK!

" _I-ittai.. senpai onegai_ , lepaskan rambutku," rintih Naruto kesakitan karena Kimimaro menjambak rambut pendeknya.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan kalau aku tidak terima alasan apapun."

"T-tapi-"

SRAK!

" _I-ittai_ hiks _senpai_ lepaskan," isak Naruto akhirnya terdengar membuat Kimimaru cs tersenyum puas.

"Suruh siapa melawan bos kami," ucap seorang anak buah Kimimaru –Sakon.

"Hiks… _ittai_ hiks…"

BUUGHH!

Dan tanpa diduga seorang lelaki tampan berambut _raven_ model pantat ayam memukul wajah Kimimaru. Membuat jambakan Kimimaru pada surai pirang Naruto terlepas. Kimimaru yang merasa terhina karena dipukul di depan mangsanya membuatnya menjadi geram, ia menarik kerah seragam pemuda yang memukulnya.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya memukulku?" bentak Kimimaru marah.

Pemuda tersebut hanya diam, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi berbeda dengan iris onyxnya yang menatap nyalang Kimimaru. Tangan kekar pemuda tersebut terangkat, melepaskan cengkraman Kimimaru pada kerah seragamnya.

"Kutanya siapa kau berani sekali mengganggu kesenanganku?" bentak Kimimaru. Dirinya mulai hilang kendali, berusaha membalas pukulan yang tadi dilayangkan oleh pemuda tersebut. Tapi beruntung si kembar Sakon dan Ukon –dua orang anak buahnya menahan pergerakan Kimimaru.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab pemuda tersebut dengan suara _baritone_ miliknya. Seketika wajah Kimimaru pucat begitu mengetahui nama pemuda yang berani memukulnya.

Naruto mengernyit heran dengan reaksi Kimimaru setelah pemuda yang menolongnya itu menyebutkan namanya. Dan ia baru sadar kalau kini mereka termasuk dirinya sedang manjadi sorotan oleh sebagian besar penghuni sekolah.

' _Ada apa ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

NYUT!

"Ugghh…" Naruto meremas rambutnya, merasakan rasa sakit pada kepalanya akibat jambakan kuat dari Kimimaru tadi.

"Enggh…" pemuda _blonde_ tersebut kini memejamkan matanya erat ketika rasa sakit yang dirasanya semakin menjadi.

SET!

Seketika mata Naruto yang menutup menjadi terbuka –membuka kelopaknya ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang kini justru menggendongnya. Garis-garis merah halus muncul tanpa diminta di bagian pipinya. _Well…_ ia tidak masalah kalau digendong di belakang, tapi ini… _'Memalukan…'_ ia di gendong di depan –yang kata orang gendongan ala pengantin, istilah kerennya _bridal style_.

Iris _sapphire_ miliknya mencoba mengenali pemuda yang menggendongnya, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa karena sinar matahari membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Hanya bagian dagunya dan sebagian pipinya yang ia lihat. Putih porselen. Putih? _'Apa pemuda ini Uchiha Sasuke?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. _'Tapi… mana mungkin pemuda keren seperti dia mau menolongku yang seorang_ nerd _dan miskin,'_ batinnya membuat hatinya mencelos seketika.

Tak ingin berpikir lebih lama lagi tentang identitas pemuda yang menolongnya, Naruto memilih memejamkan matanya. Mengusap-usap pipinya pada dada pemuda tersebut –mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman. Dan memang, ia sangat nyaman dalam gendongan sang penolongnya.

"Tidurlah… kau membutuhkan itu," ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Terima kasih… Uchiha- _san_ ," lirih Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh terlelap.

Seandainya Naruto masih sadar, ia pasti bisa melihat senyuman miring pemuda yang dipanggil 'Uchiha- _san_ ' olehnya.

' _Manis… sangat manis.'_

 _ **...**_

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

"Enggh…" erang Naruto. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Putih dan bau obat-obatan, itu yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya sekaligus indra penciumannya.

"Aku dimana?" ia mendudukkan dirinya, matanya mengedar ke segala arah. Sampai ia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tengah tertidur di salah satu ranjang di UKS. Tepat di samping ranjangnya.

Naruto turun dari ranjang dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang di sebelahnya yang telah di tempati. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pemuda itu, pasalnya tangan kanan pemuda _raven_ tersebut menutupi matanya. Dan kalau ia tidak salah, sepertinya pemuda itu orang yang sama yang tadi menolongnya di lapangan jika melihat bentuk dagunya. Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto belum pernah mendengar nama itu di sekolahnya. Berarti kemungkinan pemuda yang kini terbaring di hadapannya adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah.

Memikirkan hal itu, Naruto jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal sangat jarang dilakukan ketika berada di sekolah. Tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya merasa senang hingga menimbulkan kedutan di kedua ujung bibirnya sehingga memaksanya untuk tersenyum.

Hingga ia tersadar sesuatu, pelajaran. Ohh~ astaga… ia melupakan pelajaran. Kalau ia orang kaya mungkin bukan masalah besar untuknya, tapi masalahanya ia sekolah di sini di THS ini karena mengandalkan beasiswa. Jika ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, membolos, atau pun berbuat seenaknya… beasiswanya bisa dicabut, dan itu akan berdampak pada masa depannya. Ia harus focus. Untuk sementara lupakan perasaan yang bisa membuatmu buta –seperti yang dikatakan oleh teman sekelasnya. CINTA.

Dengan modal nekad, Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke, berniat membangunkan sang penolong. Tidak mungkin bukan kalau ia meninggalakn orang yang menolongnya, maaf saja… Naruto bukan orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih. "Emm… Uchiha- _san_."

Sesungguhnya membangunkan seorang Uchiha itu bukan perkara yang sulit. Pasalnya walau hanya pergerakan kecil yang bukan berasal darinya ia akan dengan mudah terbangun. _Well….._ ia memang sudah terbangun beberapa detik sebelum Naruto terbangun, –pura-pura tidur lebih tepatnya.

"Hn," jawabnya ambigu.

"Eghh.. _ano_ …," gugup Naruto. Hei… bukan salahnya jika ia gugup ataupun takut jika dipandangin se-intes itu oleh seseorang yang pada dasarnya memiliki tatapan tajam.

"Katakanlah," ucap Sasuke dengan intonasi yang lebih lembut.

"Emm… _ano_.. aku akan kembali ke kelas. Terima kasih sudah menolongku dua kali, Uchiha- _san_ ," Naruto membungkukkan badannya dua kali sebagai rasa terma kasihnya. Mengetahui kalau Uchiha itu irit bicara, ia berniat langsung meninggalkan UKS sekolah yang baru pertama kalinya ia kunjungi. Sampai suara _baritone_ milik Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa Uchiha- _san_?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang bingung Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya yang kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong dengan tingkah aneh Sasuke.

Merasa sang _blonde_ masih diam di tempat, membuat sang _raven_ menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa masih diam?"

"Eh?"

"Kelas sudah dimulai beberapa menit. Kau tidak ingin tertinggal pelajaran bukan?"

"Ah… ya," jawab Naruto singkat. Ia mulai mengikuti bungsu Uchiha yang sudah kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Naruto selalu memandangi punggung lebar sang Uchiha muda dan bahu tegap miliknya. Jujur saja ia iri. Iri karena pemuda yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya itu terlihat er… _manly_. Sedangkan dirinya… ohh ayolah Kushina saja yang _notabene_ ibunya itu selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya itu manis. Tak jarang pula beberapa teman laki-lakinya saat masih di _Junior High School_ memujinya cantik. Belum lagi fakta kalau beberapa atau mungkin sebagian besar teman perempuannya saat JHS memusuhinya karena rupa elok wajahnya. Dan satu lagi… alasan mengapa ia lebih memilih mengenakan kostum _nerd_ dari pada mengenakan seragam pada umumnya juga karena masalah wajahnya. Terkadang ia dibuat heran… sebenarnya Naruto itu ber _gender_ apa?

Larut dalam lamunannya membuat Naruto tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah berhenti di depan kelas. Kelas tingkat dua yang dihuni oleh siswa siswi berprestasi, yang salah satu penghuninya adalah Naruto sendiri.

"Eh… Uchiha- _san_. Kau berada di kelas ini?"

Kini mereka hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa berniat membukanya. Mungkin itu bagi Sasuke, karena sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin cepat-cepat membuka pintu tersebut dan menyelamatkan beasiswanya. Kelas sudah di mulai, ia tahu karena terdengar suara samar-samar milik Orochimaru _–_ salah satu _sensei_ di sekolahnya dan merupakan satu-satunya guru yang paling _killer_.

"Hn."

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu, meninggalkan segala sopan santun. Dan memasuki kelas dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Tidak memperdulikan raut wajah terkagum-kagum dari para siswi dan raut heran dari para siswa beserta sang guru yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

Beda halnya dengan Naruto yang mengekori Sasuke, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di bawah tatapan intimidasi dari sang guru. Ia sudah sangat pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Mengingat betapa kejamnya Orochimaru, pasti beasiswanya kali ini tidak bisa ia selamatkan.

"Duduklah Naruto," perintah Sasuke tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya pada sang guru.

"T-tapi-"

"Aku bilang duduk," perintahnya tidak mau dibantah.

"Baiklah," tak ingin menjadi musuh, Naruto lebih baik memilih menjadi anak baik. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat pada Orochimaru sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pada mejanya yang sudah ia huni selama tiga bulan ini.

"Jadi, dimana tempat dudukku… _sensei_?" tanya Sasuke pada Orochimaru yang masih berdiam diri.

"Perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu anak muda. Kau masih murid baru," sahut Orochimaru pada akhirnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ogah-ogahan. Sebenarnya perkenalan seperti ini sangat tidak perlu mengingat hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah mengenalinya.

"Ada yang ditanyakan?" tanya Orochimaru pada seluruh anak didiknya.

Merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati sang pewaris Uchiha, hampir seluruh penghuni kelas mengangkat tangannya. Dan pokok dari pertanyaan mereka pun hampir sama seperti tempat tinggal sekarang, nomor _handphone_ , tawaran menjadi teman, status hubungan sampai tipe orang disukai.

"Orang yang bisa menenangkan aku saat marah," jawab Sasuke ketika seorang perempuan berambut merah menanyakan tipe ideal orang yang disukai.

" _Oke_ cukup pertanyaannya, lanjutkan nanti saat jam istirahat. Nah Uchiha kau bisa duduk di belakang Naruto."

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang ditunjuk oleh Orochimaru. Ia melayangkan sebuah seringai pada seseorang yang terdiam membeku sejak kedatangannya di sekolah ini.

"Baiklah… kita lanjutkan pelajarannya. Buka buku kalian," perintah Orochimaru yang langsung dipatuhi oleh seluruh siswa termasuk Naruto , Sasuke, dan seseorang yang masih menjadi tatapan tajam Sasuke.

' _Nikmatilah hari-harimu sebelum aku melenyapkanmu,'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haii…. Syifa datang dengan fic baru… fic ini di persembahkan untuk SasuNaru days^^ Maaf ya~ kalau pendek,.. chap depan diusahain lebih panjang..**

 **Kritik dan saran masih sangat diperlukan… so, tolong ya~~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Korban Pertama dan Pesan

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **san**_

 **My Secret Admirer : Namikaze Asyifa**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rating : T - M**

 **Genre : Romance, (sedikit) Crime, yang lain tentukan sendiri yaa…**

 **Warning : AU (** _ **Alternative Universe),**_ **boy x boy, OOC,** **typo(s)** **,** _ **thiller**_ **, adegan darah, etc**

 **.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi –atau kalian mau menyebutkan remake juga boleh–tapi alurnya bisa dijamin tidak sama–dari novel yang berjudul "Savior" karya ASHARA…**

 **.**

 **PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, jika sudah tidak suka** **dengan fic YAOI** **silahkan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan jejak** **buruk** **yang menyinggung perasaan author sendiri** **dan seluruh fujodanshi** **. Terimakasih...**

.

.

 **\\\HAPPY READING/**

 **.**

 **\\\IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICTION, PLEASE DON'T READ IT/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 2 : Korban Pertama dan Pesan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Dan sekarang adalah jadwalnya untuk bekerja di Eden café. Sebuah café sederhana, tapi cukup terkenal bagi kalangan menengah ke bawah. Naruto sendiri mengenal pemilik café dengan baik. Jiraiya. Seorang pria yang sudah berumur, memiliki rambut putih. Selain itu, ia juga seorang penulis novel. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto tidak pernah membaca novel buatan orang yang dipanggilnya _jiisan_ itu. Karena setiap kali ia bertanya dimana ia bisa menemukan novel karangan Jiraiya, dia selalu menjawab bahwa Naruto tidak akan menemukan novel buatannya. Entah apa maksudnya itu… Naruto tidak tahu.

Pernah sekali Naruto mencoba bernegiosasi dengan sang pemilik café. Yaitu dengan menukarkan gaji miliknya dengan novel-novel buatan sang pemilik café, tapi sayang Jiraiya menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak menyimpan salah satu pun novel buatannya.

Ia, Naruto adalah pemuda yang masih memiliki rasa keingin tahuan yang besar. Tapi sayangnya~ ia masih gagal menemukan novel buatan Jiraiya. Sampai pada akhirnya, tanpa sengaja beberapa bulan yang lalu suatu peristiwa membuatnya mengetahui salah satu novel Jiraiya.

Waktu itu, salah satu gurunya yang digosipkan _mesum_ __datang berkunjung ke café tempat Naruto bekerja. Sambil membaca sebuah novel bersampul _orange_ , gurunya itu menikmati segelas kopi hitam panas dan sepotong _coffea cake_. Mungkin karena gurunya itu lupa, ketika Naruto mendapatkan jatah mengelap meja dan kursi, ia menemukan buku bersampul _orange_ yang kemungkinan besar sama dengan buku yang dibaca oleh sang guru.

Naruto memperhatikan buku itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah, Naruto membuka buku tersebut di halam terakhir buku. Ia membaca profil sang penulis buku. Dan iris _blue sapphire_ nya terbelalak begitu melihat foto sang bos yang sedang bergaya _peace_. Ia kembali membuka halaman buku yang ternyata novel karangan sang bos. Bocahh _blonde_ yang tengah dihantui rasa penasaran itu membuka di halaman tengah. Iris cantiknya bergerak seiring dengan gerakan warna merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya.

BUK!

Naruto menutup novel tersebut dengan kasar. Ia belum selesai membaca satu halaman tapi ia sudah menyerah. Buku itu sangat tidak pantas untuk dibacanya yang masih tujuh belas tahun. Sebenarnya ia sudah memasuki usia yang cukup untuk membaca hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu, tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa jika jiwanya belum pantas membaca hal yang menjurus ke arah _sana_.

Ia yang sudah bisa mengendalikan rona di pipinya, mulai merasa geram. " _Ero jiisan…._ " begitulah Naruto memanggil sang bos sejak saat itu.

.

"Naruto, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 10," perintah seorang _maid_ sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi satu gelas jus tomat.

"Ahh… baiklah Sara- _neesan,"_ Naruto mengambil alih nampan yang dibawa oleh Sara –salah satu teman Naruto di café. Sara adalah seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami. Ia menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Wanita yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai kakaknya itu hampir memiliki fisik yang serupa dengan Kushina –ibu Naruto. Mereka sama-sama memiliki surai merah menyala. Kulit yang hampir sama putihnya. Yang membedakan adalah bentuk wajah, tinggi badan, iris, dan terakhir sifat. Sara memiliki sifat yang ramah, sedikit pasif, tetapi jika dilihat secara seksama sangat anggun. Berbeda dengan Kushina yang memiliki sifat bar-bar diluar tapi lembut di dalam. Sifat ini juga diturunkan pada Naruto, tapi sayangnya semenjak ayahnya –Minato meninggal, Naruto mulai menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Sangat jarang menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, bahkan mungkin sudah tidak pernah.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan," Naruto meletakkan nampan di atas meja nomor 10. Ia kemudian meletakkan jus tersebut di hadapan sang pelanggan.

"Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekap nampannya.

"Temani aku."

"Eh? Maaf tuan, tapi saya harus bekerja," tolak Naruto halus sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda minta maaf.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada Jiraiya kalau kau akan menemaniku," ungkapnya tanpa menatap Naruto.

"T-tapi-"

"Kau akan tetap digaji walaupun kau menemaniku."

"Jadi… duduklah," Naruto duduk tepat dihadapan sang pelanggan yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Siswa baru di kelasnya dan juga orang yang pernah menolongnya.

Sasuke mengambil jus tomat miliknya dan meminumnya sedikit. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu kemudian menatap intens Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Angkat kepalamu," perintahnya.

Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah merasa risih sejak tadi akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu. Ia sedikit memundurkan badannya ketika wajah rupawan Sasuke mulai mendekat ke wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan tangan porselen milik Sasuke terulur mengambil kacamata Naruto yang membingkai wajah berkumis miliknya.

Naruto sedikit menahan nafasnya ketika tangan milik pemuda di depannya itu sedikit membelai pipinya sebelum mengambil kacamata berframe hitam miliknya.

Sasuke meletakkan kacamata Naruto di atas meja. Tangan kanannya kembali membelai pipi Naruto. Tanpa sadar Naruto sedikit memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian Sasuke yang terasa sangat nyaman untuknya.

CUP!

Seketika kelopak mata Naruto terbuka begitu merasakan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto salah tingkah. Ia sangat yakin jika kedua pipinya sekarang bersemu merah. _'Ugh… ini memalukan. Bisa-bisanya dia menciumku,'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Menciummu," jawabnya santai sambil meminum sedikit jusnya.

"Te-tetap saja itu-"

"Ciuman pertamamu?" tebak Sasuke membuat rona merah di pipi Naruto semakin menjalar.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke terkekeh pelan membuat Naruto tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto sebenarnya merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Kenapa ia begitu cepat akrab dengan Sasuke? Tapi jujur saja ia merasa nyaman dekat dengan Sasuke. Ohh…. astaga ibunya pasti akan menertawakannya jika melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Matamu… normal?" pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan yang diutarakan Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto tersadar kalau sejak tadi Sasuke melepaskan kacamatanya.

"I-itu~" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lagi ketika mendapati _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Mengapa kau menggunakan kacamata?"

"I-itu karena aku tidak mau tersakiti. K-kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya ditindas dan dikucilkan karena kau aneh. Aku aneh… m-mereka sering mengatakan hal itu padaku. Ak-aku juga tidak ingin melihat _kaasan_ sedih setelah kematian _tousan_. K-kau tidak akan mengerti," setitik air mata jatuh. Membuat aliran sungai mini yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto. Ia kembali membelai pipi Naruto, mencoba menenangkan pemuda manis di hadapannya.

" _I'll protect you. I'll never leave you alone_. _I promise._ "

 _ **...**_

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

" _Tadaima_ ," teriak Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia memasuki rumah sederhananya setelah menyimpan sepatunya di rak sepatu.

" _Okaeri…_ Naruto," balas Kushina yang kini sedang menghampirinya jangan lupakan apron berwarna hijau yang kini tengah dipakainya menandakan bahwa perempuan yang hampir memasuki kepala empat itu tengah memasak.

Kushina menghampiri Naruto dan mencium sekilas kening Naruto. Dan jangan lupakan pelukan selamat datang yang Naruto dapatkan sebelum ciuman selamat datang.

" _Kaasan_ , sedang memasak apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil mengikuti Kushina yang kembali ke dapur.

"Khusus hari ini _kaasan_ akan memasakkan ramen untukmu dan _kaasan_ ," jelas Kushina yang kembali berkutat dengan alat-alat dapurnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menunjukkan respon positif. Binar matanya terlihat dengan jelas membuat Kushina yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. Sangat jarang Naruto memakan makanan favoritnya. Ia sedang berhemat, jadi uang yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk membeli ramen bisa ditabung. Selain itu, ibunya yang mendapatkan julukan _habanero_ juga sangat jarang memasak ramen. Oleh karena itu, Naruto tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang langka ini.

"Nah… sekarang ganti bajumu dulu. Biarkan _kaasan_ mu ini menyelesaikan masakannya."

"Baiklah _kaasan_ ," Naruto menyahut dengan semangat jangan lupakan cengiran khas kembali menghias wajahnya. Membuat Kushina tersenyum bahagia.

' _Semoga kau cepat menemukan kebahagiaanmu Naruto._ Kaasan _menyayangimu_ , _'_ batin Kushina.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto sudah kembali ke dapur. Ia kini terlihat lebih ehm… lumayan. Ya… jika dibanding dengan gaya berpakaian di sekolah, sekarang ia terlihat seperti para manusia normal lainnya. Ia memakai kaos berwarna putih gading dipadukan dengan celana berwarna biru dongker selutut. Jangan lupakan kacamata yang sudah tidak lagi membingkai wajah _tan_ miliknya.

Naruto membantu menata makanan di atas meja makan, sesekali ia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang ibu. Tidakkah kalian merasa aneh? Makan malam di atas jam 7 malam? Atau mungkin sekarang sudah bukan jam tujuh lagi. Sebenarnya bagi mereka itu tidaklah aneh. Mereka sudah sering melakukan hal tersebut, jadi mereka sudah terbiasa. Meski pada awal-awalnya terasa aneh. Tapi toh yang penting adalah kebersamaan dan kekeluargaan yang sangat kental terasa.

"Naruto…" panggil Kushina lembut.

Naruto berhenti mengunyah makanan. Ia menatap Kushina dengan heran. " _Ne,_ ada apa _kaasan_?" tanya Naruto setelah menelan ramen yang ada di mulutnya.

"Emm…. Besok lusa _kaasan_ akan pergi ke Suna. _Kaasan_ akan berada di sana selama satu minggu. Atasan _kaasan_ menyuruh _kaasan_ untuk mengawasi proyek yang berada di Suna," jelasnya ragu-ragu.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mengizinkan. _Kaasan_ akan menolaknya," sambung Kushina cepat.

Hening

Naruto tidak membalas ucapan Kushina. Ia hanya menatap ibunya dengan intens, membuat Kushina sedikit cemas.

" _Kaasan_ akan menolaknya besok pa-"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau _kaasan_ tidak boleh ke Suna," sela Naruto cepat.

Kushina yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum senang. Sejujurnya ia sedikit ragu untuk meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Karena pemuda yang berstatus sebagai anaknya itu belum pernah tinggal sendirian selama itu di rumah mereka. Ia bisa saja menolak perintah sang atasan dan melemparkannya ke teman satu kantornya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan gaji tambahan yang akan didapatkannya nanti. Walau tidak banyak, setidaknya bisa ia tabung bukan?

Ia hanya berharap selama ia pergi menjalankan tugas, Naruto akan baik-baik saja di rumah.

Kushina tidak tahu saja kalau selama ia pergi _seseorang_ akan memanfaatkan waktu satu minggu untuk mulai melancarkan aksinya.

" _Arigatou_ Naruto. _Kaasan_ menyayangimu."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, _kaasan_."

 _ **...**_

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Keesokan harinya, tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto berangkat sekolah lebih awal. Ia berangkat pagi karena ia mendapatkan tugas membersihkan kelas. Sesungguhnya ia cukup menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu ibunya memasak. Bocah _blonde_ itu juga melewatkan sarapannya. Beruntung Kushina adalah ibu yang pengertian, ia menyiapkan bekal untuk Naruto.

Langkah Naruto menggema di lorong sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan yang ia lalui, Naruto hanya melihat beberapa siswi yang sudah berangkat. Kemungkinan besar para siswi yang sudah berangkat itu memiliki nasib sama seperti Naruto, mendapatkan tugas piket. Sebenarnya bisa saja Naruto membersihkan kelas saat pulang sekolah kemarin, tetapi ia memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja walaupun ia mengenal dengan baik bossnya.

Ia melangkah dengan riang, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau hari ini ia merasa sangat bahagia seperti ini. Apa karena semalam makan ramen? Entahlah… yang pasti hari ini _mood_ nya sedang baik. Semoga saja tidak ada peristiwa atau sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan _mood_ nya.

Baru saja tiga menit Naruto menikmati indahnya pagi hari ketika ia memiliki _mood_ yang baik, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan yang Naruto yakini milik seorang perempuan. Selain itu, suara jeritan itu bukan milik satu orang, melainkan lebih dari satu orang.

Dengan terburu-buru Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sumber suara jeritan tadi. Ia terus melangkah mengikuti instingnya yang mengatakan kalau suara jeritan itu berasal dari kelasnya yang jaraknya sudah tidak jauh lagi dari tempatnya ia berdiri.

Dan benar saja, suara jeritan perempuan itu berasal dari Konan dan Tayuya–dua orang teman perempuan Naruto. Kedua perempuan tersebut sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan raut wajah horror memandang sesuatu yang tidak bisa Naruto lihat karena terhalang dua gadis di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Merasa ada orang lain yang selain mereka, Tayuya langsung membalikkan badannya menatap Naruto, masih dengan raut horror. Tangan kanannya terulur menunjuk sesuatu _hal_ yang membuat keduanya menjerit dengan gemetar. "I-itu…" ucap Tayuya dengan gemetar. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menurun dari wajah cantiknya. Sepertinya perempuan berambut merah ini tampak ketakutan.

Segera saja Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada _sesuatu_ yang ditunjuk oleh Tayuya, mengabaikan Konan yang tampaknya masih sangat _shock_. Dan seketika mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Mungkin awalnya ia hampir menjerit sama seperti kedua teman perempuannya itu, tapi ia berhasil menahannya dengan membungkam mulutnya sendiri menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dadanya berdetak tidak beraturan. Sama halnya dengan kedua perempuan yang disampingnya, ia juga mengalami _shock_ yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mati berdiri.

Disana…. di depan kelas sana, tepatnya diatas lantai, tergeletak sepotong daging. Sayangnya ini bukan daging biasa. Selain itu, di dalam daging dan mungkin juga otot itu terdapat tulang yang sudah tidak berwarna putih lagi karena tertutup cairan merah berbau anyir bernama darah. Daging itu bercabang menjadi lima bagian kecil bernama jari….

Astaga….

"Po-potongan lengan siapa itu?"

Ya~ benar di depan kelas sana, seonggok daging dan tulang berbentuk lengan bawah tangan kanan. Terlihat dengan jelas kalau lengan manusia itu dipotong secara asal. Belum lagi bau anyir yang sangat menyengat.

Naruto memasuki kelasnya begitu melihat ada sesuatu di samping potongan lengan itu. Ia berjalan mendekat, tetapi tidak terlalu dekat dengan potongan lengan yang tampak mengerikan itu. Sambil menahan rasa mualnya, Naruto mengernyit heran begitu melihat sebuah tulisan atau mungkin pesan.

Tayuya dan juga Konan yang masih _shock_ mendekati Naruto dan membaca pesan dari orang yang menaruh potongan lengan di kelasnya.

 **Jika mereka membuat satu goresan pada tubuhmu, maka aku akan membalasnya seratus goresan pada tubuh mereka.**

 **LoveS**

"Aaaarrrggghhhh"

.

Naruto, Tayuya, dan Konan kini tengah berada di ruang Kepala Sekolah. Setelah kejadian tadi, lebih tepatnya beberapa menit setelah Konan berteriak, satpam yang mendengar teriakan tersebut bergegas berlari ke kelas Naruto. dan seketika matanya terbelalak begitu melihat _sesuatu_ tersebut.

Tiga puluh menit setelah kejadian itu, ketiga murid yang pertama kali melihat potongan lengan tersebut diamankan untuk dimintai keterangan oleh pihak yang berwajib. Belum lagi hampir seluruh warga sekolah yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, memaksa melihat ke dalam ruang kelas Naruto yang telah diberi garis polisi. Dan karena penemuan tersebut, pihak sekolah terpaksa meliburkan kelas selama dua hari.

Kushina yang tadinya berada di kantor tempatnya bekerja juga sekarang berada di ruangan Kepala Sekolah, menemani putra tunggalnya yang tampaknya masih _shock_. Wanita yang kini merangkap sebagai ayah juga tengah memeluk Naruto, mencoba menenangkan putranya yang kini bergetar. Kedua orang tua Tayuya dan Konan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kushina. Dan mungkin yang paling parah adalah Konan, karena sedari tadi ia terus berteriak seolah-olah melihat potongan lengan tersebut dimana-mana.

Tayuya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, tapi mungkin ia mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Mereka bertiga –Naruto, Tayuya, dan Konan duduk berdampingan dengan Konan yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Dihadapan mereka seorang dua orang polisi siap mendengarkan penjelasan dari mereka.

.

"Naruto… mungkin sebaiknya _kaasan_ membatalkan kepergian _kaasan_ ke Suna," kata Kushina sambil menatap lembut Naruto.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan semuanya kepada para polisi, Naruto dan yang lainnya diperbolehkan pulang. Bagaimana pun juga mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk menghilangkan bayangan mengerikan yang mereka lihat tadi pagi.

Kini Naruto dan Kushina telah berada di rumah mereka. Lebih tepatnya berada di kamar Naruto dengan Naruto yang sedang tiduran dengan posisi terlentang. Sedangkan Kushina duduk di tepi ranjang putranya.

Iris Naruto yang tadinya memandang langit-langit kamarnya seketika memandang wajah Kushina yang masih diliputi kekhawatiran. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Naruto menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman tulus. "Itu tidak perlu _kaasan_."

"Tapi _kaasan_ pikir mungkin akan merawatmu. Selain itu juga _kaasan_ akan meminta cuti beberapa hari," teguh Kushina.

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Kaasan_ tidak perlu khawatir," Naruto kembali meyakinkan Kushina.

"Kalau _kaasan_ pergi, bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang akan merawatmu?"

" _Kaasan_ lupa kalau aku bisa memasak?"

"Tentu tidak…. Tapi _kaasan_ masih sangat khawatir pada keadaanmu."

" _Kaasan_ tenang saja, Naru akan baik-baik saja. Naru juga sedang tidak sakit. Jadi _kaasan_ besok bisa bekerja," kata Naruto sambil sedikit mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya. Selain itu ia juga mengatakan _Naru_ bukannya _aku_ yang berarti ia sedikit merajuk.

Kushina menghela nafas. Ia sadar… sangat sadar dengan kekerasan kepala putranya yang mungkin diwariskan darinya. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada putra _blonde_ nya sambil membelai ramput pirang milik putranya. Ahh….. anaknya memang sangat pengertin.

" _Kaasan_ sangat menyayangimu," ucap Kushina tulus.

"Dan _kaasan_ juga tahukan kalau Naru juga sangat menyayangi _kaasan_."

 _ **...**_

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Tak terasa dua hari sudah semenjak kejadian _penemuan_ potongan lengan tersebut terjadi. Sekolah yang tadinya libur kini sudah mulai kembali beroperasi. Meski sebagian besar warga sekolah tidak melihat potongan lengan tersebut, tetapi tetap saja mereka merasakan ketakutan. Takut jika salah satu dari mereka menemukan potongan lainnya.

Tidak berbeda dengan Naruto. ia sudah terbangun ketika subuh. Menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sendiri. Sedangkan ibunya telah ke Suna sejak kemarin. Melakukan semua aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Mungkin yang membedakan adalah ia sarapan sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh Kushina. Selama dua hari itu pula, Jiraiya–pemilik café tempat ia bekerja mengizinkannya mengambil cuti selama dua hari.

Dan kabar tentang siapa pemilik potongan lengan tersebut belum lama di ketahui. Potongan tersebut milik salah seorang murid THS, Kimimaru. Dugaan itu diperkuat dengan laporan menghilangnya Kimimaru oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kimimaru di kabarkan hilang satu hari sebelum peristiwa tersebut. Sampai sekarang pemuda urakan yang dianggap telah meninggal itu belum juga ditemukan. Bahkan, keluarganya yang tergolong sangat mampu itu, juga telah mengerahkan lima orang detektif untuk mencari putra mereka.

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah. Pasalnya ia pernah menyumpah serapahi Kimimaru. _Well_ … bagaimanapun juga ia juga bisa merasakan amarah. Meskipun amarahnya selalu terpendam, tak pernah tersalurkan. Belum lagi ia terus kepikiran pesan orang yang menaruh bagian tubuh Kimimaru. Apa maksudnya itu? Ia tidak tahu.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di kelasnya. Pelajaran sudah di mulai satu jam yang lama. Iris lautnya hanya memandang gumpalan awan putih yang berada di langit. Membentuk berbagai macam bentuk. Mengacuhkan bahwa pemuda yang beberapa hari ini menjadi teman sebangkunya sejak tadi hanya memandanginya. Ia bukannya tidak tahu, ia tahu, hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam riwayat pendidikannya, ia mengabaikan pelajaran. Bukan keinginan Naruto untuk melakukan itu, tapi percuma saja… semua pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh _sensei_ nya yang terkenal mesum itu tidak akan bisa masuk ke otaknya. Sedangkan otaknya masih terus memutar ulang kejadian mengerikan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas panjang….

Sasuke yang mendengarnya, kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya terhadap wajah frustasi Naruto. Ia sudah mendengar kabar tentang _penemuan_ itu. Ia tidak terlalu kaget dengan hal itu. Diam-diam ia menampilkan seringainya tanpa ada yang melihatnya, kecuali sang guru, Hatake Kakashi.

Teet…

Teet…

Teet…

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran telah berdentang. Kakashi juga sudah membereskan bukunya dan melangkah meninggalkan kelas setelah mengucapkan salam kepada peserta didiknya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya segera saja merapikan meja mereka. Naruto kembali menghela nafas melihat bukunya bersih, tanpa ada catatan sedikitpun.

"Berhentilah menghela nafas _dobe_ ," tegur Sasuke yang tak sengaja mendengar helaan nafas Naruto.

Pemuda _blonde_ tersebut memandang Sasuke yang masih sibuk merapikan mejanya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

Sesaat Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya, memandang Naruto sesaat yang masih menatapnya polos. Ia kemudian melanjutkan merapikan bukunya. Tak lama kemudian ia selesai dengan mejanya. Menatap iris biru yang masih matapnya polos. Tangan kanannya terulur merapikan rambut Naruto yang sedikit acakan. "Karena jika tidak. Umurmu akan dikurangi satu hari," jawabnya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit meragukan jawaban Sasuke. Lagi pula apa hubungannya coba?

"Terserah," Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan kelas yang kini sudah kosong. Meninggalkan Naruto dan seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Melihat Sasuke yang telah melangkah pergi, Naruto buru-buru berlari menuju ruang ganti dimana seragam olahraganya di simpan di sana. Sebelum ia mencapi pintu, ia menghentikan langkahnnya dan memandang pemuda yang masih betah berdiam diri di dalam kelas. "Ayo… Shimura- _san_. Sebentar lagi Guy - _sensei_ akan tiba di lapangan," ajaknya pada pemuda yang dipanggil Shimura.

Pemuda tersebut menampilkan senyumannya. "Kau duluan saja Naruto. lagi pula aku bisa berganti di sini," jawabnya masih dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… sampai ketemu di lapangan."

Naruto meninggalkan kelasnya tanpa tahu ekspresi bocah Shimura.

 _ **...**_

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Priiiiitt…

Suara tiupan peluit berasal dari guru olahraga mereka membuat mereka segera berlari menuju tengah lapangan. Berbaris dengan rapi dan melakukan beberapa pemanasan awal. Sampai-

"Baiklah semuanya… sudah saatnya kita membakar semangat masa muda kita dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 40 kali," seru Guy disambut dengan beberapa–banyak desahan malas. Hanya satu orang yang sat semangat melakukan semua itu. Pemuda yang juga sama nyentriknya dengan sang guru–Rock Lee.

"Tentu _sensei_. Semangat mudaku tidak akan kubiarkan terbuang sia-sia," ujarnya sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke atas. Membuat sang guru ikut terharu dengan siswa kesayangannya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Lee," pujinya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Tidak ingin menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin muntah, Sasuke lebih suka melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh gurunya tanpa banyak protes. Tindakan ini juga diikuti oleh seluruh teman satu kelasnya. Terutama para perempuan yang berlari tepat di belakang Sasuke. Ahh… sayang sekali mereka tidak membawa _handphone_ , seandainya mereka membawanya pasti mereka akan memfoto Sasuke yang sedang berkeringat, tetapi terlihat sangat keren dan… _HOT_.

Pada putaran ketujuh, tubuh Naruto mulai terhuyung-huyung. Ia ingin beristirahat sebentar saja. Tapi tidak mungkin. Ia hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada orang yang kini tengah memeluk pinggangnya erat. Mencegah agar tubuhnya tidak terbentur lantai beton.

Naruto menoleh, mencoba melihat pemuda yang menolongnya. Dari aromanya, sepertinya Naruto mengenal siapa pemuda itu. Dan benar saja, ternyata pemuda yang menolongnya adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menyelamatkan dia dari amukan Kimimaru, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ugghh…. Uchiha- _san_ ," lirih Naruto.

"Kalau tidak kuat, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Biar aku yang meminta izin pada Guy- _sensei_ ," katanya sambil menompang tubuh Naruto, membantunya berjalan ke sebuah kursi yang letaknya di pinggir lapangan, di bawah pohon sakura. Kursi yang sedikit usang karena jarang digunakan. Selain itu, kursi tersebut juga berbentuk melingkar, mengitari pohon sakura itu.

" _Arigatou_."

"Hn."

Setelah memastikan Naruto duduk dengan nyaman, Sasuke segera meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Ia kembali ke lapangan untuk menuntaskan larinya yang belum selesai sekaligus meminta izin pada Guy. Tanpa Sasuke sadari pipi Naruto memerah karena mendapat perlakuan yang lembut.

Bocah pirang yang masih _blushing_ itu mencoba untuk menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. Ia sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon sakura di belakangnya. Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, ia menoleh ke belakang. Sisi lain dari kursi itu.

Dan seketika matanya terbelalak. Ia melihat Kimimaru tepat duduk disampingnya dengan kedua mata yang melotot. Salah satu matanya tertanam garpu. Dan masih dilihat tetes-tetes darah. Lengan kanannya sudah tidak ada. Lengan kirinya pun sama tragisnya. Akan putus apabila ditarik. Terlihat dengan jelas tulang belulangnya. Belum lagi sebuah suntikan yang juga tertanam di jantungnya. Pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Kimimaru adalah seragam sekolah. Lehernya juga hampir bernasib sama dengan lengan kirinya. Hampir putus.

Mata Naruto melirik ke bawah. Tepat di perut yang seperti digores sangat dalam. Bahkan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas usus-usus yang ada. Di dadanya juga terdapat luka gores membentuk tanda silang. Turun ke bawah, ke kaki tepatnya. Kedua kakinya sudah tidak berbentuk. Sudah dicincang menjadi potongan kecil. Potongan-potongan tersebut disusun menjadi sebuah bentuk kaki. Hanya saja dengan posisi terbalik. Dimana kulit berada di bagian dalam. Dan daging serta otot berada di luar.

"Aarrrrgghhhhh…."

Dan seketika semuanya gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana kabarnya dengan chap ini ? semoga tidak mengecewakan^^ maaf kalau feelnya kurang… ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fic dengan genre seperti ini..

Semoga tidak absurd,…

Jujur, saya sedikit takut dengan respon kalian,.. semoga ini benar-benar tidak mengecewakan. Kalau memang aneh katakan saja, biar nanti saya perbaiki^^

Sekali lagi tolong kritik dan sarannya… saya benar-benar buta dengan masalah yang beginian (-_-')


	3. Chapter 3 : Teror 'kah ?

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **san**_

 **My Secret Admirer : Namikaze Asyifa**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rating : T - M**

 **Genre : Romance, (sedikit) Crime, yang lain tentukan sendiri yaa…**

 **Warning : AU (** _ **Alternative Universe),**_ **boy x boy, OOC,** **typo(s)** **,** _ **thiller**_ **, adegan darah, etc**

 **.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi –atau kalian mau menyebutkan remake juga boleh–tapi alurnya bisa dijamin tidak sama–dari novel yang berjudul "Savior" karya ASHARA…**

 **.**

 **PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, jika sudah tidak suka** **dengan fic YAOI** **silahkan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan jejak** **buruk** **yang menyinggung perasaan author sendiri** **dan seluruh fujodanshi** **. Terimakasih...**

.

.

 **\\\HAPPY READING/**

 **.**

 **\\\IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FICTION, PLEASE DON'T READ IT/**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 3 : Teror 'kah?  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Enggh…."

Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Pemuda pirang tersebut mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Ia sedikit meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Namun matanya kembali terbelalak begitu ia _sedikit_ mengingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba, membuat denyutan di kepalanya semakin terasa. _Blue sapphire_ nya memandang ke segala arah. Mencoba mengenali tempat dimana ia sekarang. UKS. Ia sedang berada di UKS.

Naruto menggerakkan kakinya. Ia mencoba turun dari ranjang. Dan pergi ke lapangan –tepatnya pergi ke kursi taman yang berada di bawah pohon sakura. Ia ingin memastikan kembali jika mayat yang ditemukannya adalah benar-benar mayat Kimimaru. Sungguh… Naruto merasa sesuatu hal aneh yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini.

Pemuda tersebut belum beranjak dari tempat tidur di UKS. Ia masih sedikit merasakan pusing. Dan sejak ia terbangun dari pingsannya, ia menyadari –sangat menyadari jika tidak ada siapa-siapa di UKS. Tidak ada penjaga UKS ataupun salah satu temannya. Kheh…. Teman? Naruto sendiri tidak yakin jika ia memiliki teman.

"Kimimaru- _senpai_ …" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Benarkah sosok mayat itu Kimimaru- _senpai_?"

Tiba-tiba…

BRAAK!

"Naruto… kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seseorang mendobrak pintu UKS dengan kerasnya. Entah apa maksudnya… tapi begitu melihat siapa yang melakukannya, membuat Naruto terkejut melihatnya. _"Apa yang dilakukannya disini?"_

"Inuzuka- _san_?" tanya Naruto kebingungan pada seorang yang mendobrak pintu yang ternyata adalah teman kelasnya Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba memasuki ruang UKS sambil menghela nafas lega yang bagi Naruto terlihat seperti fakta kalau Kiba mengkhawatirkannya. " _Yokatta_ ~" ucap KIba begitu melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sudah dalam keadaan stabil. Pemuda yang kabarnya mencintai anjing itu mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi tunggu yang letaknya tak jauh dari ranjang Naruto.

"A-Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" jawab Kiba dengan pertanyaan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto sedikit ragu dengan keadaannya, terutama keadaan mentalnya setelah melihat keadaan Kimimaru. Setidaknya responnya tidak separah Konan ketika melihat potongan lengan Kimimaru beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin jika diperbolehkan, Naruto pasti akan kembali pingsan atau berteriak tidak jelas dan selalu parno ketika melihat orang asing. Reaksi yang wajar jika seseorang menemukan mayat yang sudah bukan berupa mayat.

Hening…

" _Ano…_ emm…. Apa benar yang kulihat tadi itu… Ki-kimimaru- _senpai_?" tanya Naruto akhirnya. Pemuda bermbut pirang itu sangat yakin jika ia melihat sedikit raut keterjutan di wajah teman satu kelasnya itu.

Kiba menghela nafas sejenak. Mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak keras. Ia sudah sangat yakin jika akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini. Tapi… tetap saja sangat sulit untuk menjawabnya. Jika boleh memilih, Kiba lebih memilih mengerjakan soal-soal mematikan dari Orochimaru- _sensei_ dari pada menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Tapi… bagaimanapun juga Naruto harus tahu kabar itu, karena pemuda pirang penyendiri itulah yang pertama akli melihatnya. "Ya… mayat itu Kimimaru."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia kembali merasa ketakutan tubuhnya bergetar, menandakkan bahwa ia memang ketakutan. Iris matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kesepuluh jarinya sudah saling bertautan, mencoba menguatkan diri sendiri meski sangan sulit rasanya.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Kiba menatap Naruto dengan tatapan iba. "Mungkin kau akan kembali dimintai keterangan oleh pihak berwajib mengingat kau yang pertama kali melihat jasad Kimimaru."

Wajah caramel Naruto berubah menjadi pucat. Bayang-bayang tentang kondisi tubuh Kimimaru menghantuinya. Beberapa bulir keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Naruto. Wajahnya pias. Pandangannya tidak focus. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Tidak dipedulikannya Kiba yang terus menanyakan keadaannya. Ia tertekan. Ia ketakutan. Tapi… ia tidak memiliki sandaran. Sampai …

BRUK!

"Naruto~"

Ia kembali pingsan.

…

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit porselen pada pemuda di depannya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan iris onyx miliknya.

"Bukankah kau sudah membaca pesannya huh?" cibir sang pemuda beriris onyx. Jelas sekali jika kini iris matanya memandang remeh pemuda porselen di depannya yang masih memiliki ikatan darah dengannya.

"Cih," pemuda berkulit porselen itu berdecih pelan. "jika aku sampai tahu kalau kau merebutnya dariku," pemuda itu menatap tajam saudara jauhnya yang jelas sekali mengejeknya. "aku yang akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku."

Pemuda _onyx_ yang merasa diancam itu hanya tertawa penuh dengan ejekan. Namun kemudian irisnya menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tajam, sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda porselen itu. Intinya mereka seperti melakukan lomba tatapan tajam. "Bermimpilah… karena tidak lama lagi dia akan menjadi milikku. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya bahagia," pemuda itu kembali tertawa. "Siapa yang cepat dia yang dapat."

"Sama sepertimu. **Satu goresan luka akan dibalas dengan seratus goresan.** Itu juga akan berlaku padamu," lirih sang pemuda porselen yang menatap tajam pemuda yang masih tertawa bak PSIKOPAT. "Kau gila."

"Kita berdua sama-sama gila."

" _Tidak… tapi aku lebih gila darimu."_

…

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

"A-aku tidak tahu… wa-waktu itu a-ku hanya ingin beristirahat. Se-sebelumnya aku tidak melihat ada mayat Kimimaru di kursi itu," jelas Naruto sambil terbata-bata.

Saat ini, dirinya sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah dengan tiga orang polisi di depannya. Selain itu, wali kelas Naruto, Hatake Kakashi dan kepala sekolah, Hanzo juga berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Mereka menemani Naruto karena pemuda yang masih diliputi ketakutan tersebut tidak mau menghubungi ibunya –Kushina lantaran tidak ingin menganggu perjalanan dinas sang ibu. Dan… syukurlah~ mereka semua mengerti meski awalnya tetap memaksa Naruto untuk menghubungi Kushina.

"Kau istirahat sendirian waktu itu? Tidak ada yang menemani?" tanya Yamato –salah satu polisi yang mengintrogasi Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu…

"Wa-waktu itu Sasuke- _san_ yang mengantarku."

"Sasuke- _san_?" Killer Bee –salah satu polisi yang mengintrogasi Naruto– mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudnya Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Kakashi tanpa menatap balik ketiga polisi tersebut. Yah… bagaimanapun juga siapa yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi dari novel bersampul oranye miliknya? Sejauh ini tidak ada tuh~

"Maksudmu putra pemilik SHINE CORP? Uchiha Fugaku?" tanya Mui –polisi yang lebih banyak diam– tidak percaya.

"Hm…" gumam Kakashi. "Dan juga anak pemilik sekolah ini," imbuhnya.

Ketiga polisi tersebut hanya menggeleng-geleng kecil. _"Kekayaan Uchiha benar-benar mengerikan,"_ batin ketiganya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal SHINE CORP? perusahaan raksasa yang menguasai pasar ekonomi Jepang. Dimulai dari bidang teknologi sampai pendidikan. Dan beberapa bulan ini mulai merambah ke bidang pariwisata. Meskipun di ketahui sangat sukses, putra sulung keluarga itu dikabarkan seorang _playboy_ ulung dan berstatus sebagai _badboy_. Sedangkan putra bungsu keluarga itu dikabarkan mengalami gangguan jiwa. Meskipun begitu… tidak bisa dipungkiri jika banyak kaum hawa yang mengidolakan para putra Uchiha yang terkenal sangat tampan itu.

"Sebelumnya~ emm… apa kau punya masalah dengan Kimimaru?" tanya Yamato ragu-ragu.

Hening

Naruto tidak menjawab. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang sudah diperbuatnya yang menyebabkan ia memiliki masalah dengan Kimimaru. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada…..

Pikir…

Pikir…

Pi-

"Ahh…. aku ingat. Aku pernah membuat Kimimaru- _senpai_ marah padaku."

Kemudian Naruto menjelaskan peristiwa ketika Sasuke datang ke sekolahnya untuk pertama kalinya. Ia yang pada waktu itu penasaran dengan sosok putra pemilik sekolah tidak sengaja menabrak bahu tegap Kimimaru. Kemudian Kimimaru marah padanya dan menyuruhnya menjadi pelayan sampai ia lulus. Selain itu, Naruto juga menceritakan apa saja yang Kimimaru lakukan padanya sampai Sasuke datang menyelamatkannya dengan memukul balik Kimimaru dan mengancam Kimimaru. Setelah itu, Pemuda yang cukup menarik perhatian Naruto itu kemudian membawa Naruto ke UKS.

' _Uchiha Sasuke ya~~'_

"Apa Kimimaru memiliki musuh?" tanya Mui.

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Atau mungkin Kimimaru dibunuh oleh musuh bisnis keluarganya?" tebak Hanzo.

Ketiga polisi tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Mungkin mereka akan mewawancarai beberapa pesaing bisnis keluarga Kimimaru. Mengingat betapa kejamnya dunia bisnis, kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi.

Keenam makhluk sama gender tersebut terdiam. Terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruto sendiri masih terbayang-bayang mayat Kimimaru. Jujur… ia bingung, ia yakin… sangat yakin kalau mayat Kimimaru tidak ada di tempat itu. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto? Kalau pun sudah ada, seharusnya Sasuke melihat mayat Kimimaru juga. Aarrgghhh…. Ini membuat Naruto ketakutan setengah mati.

Sayangnya, tidak ada yang menyadari jika terdapat dua pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

…

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Tuut… tuut… tuut…

"Hn?"

…

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah itu?"

…

"Lakukan sebisamu. Cegah agar bocah itu tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh."

PIK!

Pria paruh baya dengan wajah tegas itu meletakkan ponselnya dengan sedikit kasar. Dengan kasar, pria tersebut mengusap wajahnya yang mulai menua dimakan usia. Memandang tumpukan dokumen di depannya dengan enggan. Kabar yang diberikan oleh oleh tangan kanannya itu membuat gairah bekerjanya hilang seketika.

"Apa yang terjadi _tousan_?" tanya seorang pemuda yang lebih muda itu kepada lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggil _tousan_.

Pria paruh baya tersebut memandang putranya yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya dan hanya dibatasi oleh meja kerjanya.

"Adikmu…" pria tersebut menghela nafas panjang. "adikmu kembali berulah," jelasnya.

Kening sang putra mengernyit sedikit. Ia yakin… sangat yakin jika adiknya sudah _sembuh_. Tapi kenapa masih harus berulah?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Seperti biasa. Melakukan perang dingin dengan sepupunya dengan menghilangkan satu nyawa," jawab sang _tousan_ dengan datar.

"Heh… pasti gara-gara pemuda bernama Naruto itu."

"Hn"

…

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Pada waktu yang bersamaan, seseorang melakukan panggilan luar negri, hanya untuk memberitahukan kondisi _tuan_ nya pada seseorang yang selama beberapa bulan ini dapat mengatasi kelakukan _abnormal_ tuannya.

" _Yeobeoseyo,"_

"Sakura ini aku…"

" _Kakashi-_ san _, apa yang terjadi?"_ tanya seseorang yang bernama Sakura dari seberang.

"Dia kembali berulah."

" _Apa yang dilakukannya?"_ dari nada bicara yang Kakashi dengar, ia yakin jika perempuan yang memiliki rambut sewarna permen karet itu tengah terkejut sekarang.

"Perang dingin dengan sepupunya dengan menghilangkan satu nyawa."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. _"Mereka berdua jika bertemu memang tidak pernah akur. Lalu?"_

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menyelesaikan _study_ mu Sakura. Tanpamu, dia benar-benar sangat liar. Hanya kau yang bisa menjinakkannya. Kau tentu tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya mengingat jika sepupunya itu lebih gila," ujar Kakashi.

" _Aku tahu… aku akan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan_ study _ku disini. Dua tau tiga bulna lagi aku akan terbang ke Jepang. Selama aku tidak ada di sampingnya… jaga dia. Jangan sampai berbuat hal bodoh lagi."_

"Akan kuusahakan."

PIK!

Kakashi mematikan ponselnya. Dari atap sekolah, pria dengan surai peraknya itu memandang garis polisi yang melingkar, mengelilingi pohon sakura tempat jasad Kimimaru ditemukan. "Kurasa dia benar-benar merindukanmu Sakura," lirihnya sebelum beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan area sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi.

Kejadian hari ini mungkin akan membuat sekolah kembali libur.

…

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegas. Tidak dipedulikan berpuluh-puluh _maid_ yang berhenti dari pekerjaannya hanya untuk membungkukkan badannya pada salah satu _tuan muda_ mereka. Hal yang harus dilakukan jika tidak ingin ditendang dari _mansion_ mewah itu.

Yup… sekarang Sasuke sedang berada di _mansion_ keluarganya. Ia bisa saja tinggal di apartemen pribadi miliknya. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena tidak ingin membuat ayahnya yang sudah terkenal keras, akan mengamuk. Apalagi ketika ia terbang dari Amerika, ia membuat masalah terakhir di negeri Paman Sam itu. Sebagai kenang-kenangan katanya.

" _Otouto…_ " panggil seorang pemuda dengan surai raven panjang yang dikuncir rendah. Jangan lupakan dua garis halus di bawah matanya yang terlihat seperti keriput.

"Hn?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kakaknya yang masih berjalan di tangga, berniat turun untuk menghampirinya mungkin.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi?" tanya Uchiha Itachi. Kini pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Sasuke itu sudah berada tepat di hadapan sang adik.

Sasuke berdecak kecil. Tidak terima ia menjadi penyebab masalah. Ingat… dia itu bukan biang masalah –masalah kecil tepatnya. Tapi jika itu masalah yang sangat besar, kau bisa menuduhnya sebagai dalang dari masalah tersebut. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Jika pun aku ingin, kupastikan tidak hanya dia saja yang menjadi korban… tetapi seluruh anak buahnya juga tidak luput dari sasaranku. Seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke beranjak pergi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Meninggalkan Itachi yang menatap punggungnya sendu. Merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan adik tersayangnya menjadi sedemikian liar.

Tapi setidaknya beberapa bulan belakangan ini, Sasuke mulai sedikit berubah. Ia sudah tidak seliar dulu. Meskipun sekarang masih gemar bermain dengan nyawa orang, tapi setidaknya sudah tidak sebanyak dulu. Ia mulai berubah ketika ia melihat foto seseorang yang terpajang dengan sangat banyak di kamar sepupunya yang _paling tersayang_. Foto itu pula yang membuat rasa terobsesi Sasuke terhadap sesuatu semakin melunjak. Terutama obsesi untuk memiliki potret dari pemilik foto itu.

Sepupunya yang berada di belahan bumi lain tidak mengetahui kalau Sasuke memasuki area kekuasaannya. Mungkin jika tidak, perang dunia ketiga akan terjadi. Entah sejak kapan permusuhan antara kedua sepupu itu dimulai, namun semenjak keluarga sang sepupu meninggalkan kemewahan Uchiha dan menghina seluruh Uchiha inti, perang tersebut terjadi.

Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu membuat keduanya seakan tidak peduli satu sama lain. Namun sayangnya, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu salah satu Uchiha tertua menyuruh semua keturunan Uchiha untuk berpindah ke Amerika, dan dengan terpaksa kedua saudara yang berseteru itu akhirnya bertemu. Dan dari situlah Sasuke menemukan foto yang kemungkinan membangkitkan gairah obsesinya untuk memiliki potret dari foto itu. Tidak peduli jika orang tersebut merupakan incaran sepupunya. Baginya siapapun orang tersebut, tidak peduli jika dia adalah kekasih sepupunya, selama ia bisa merebutnya, maka akan ia rebut. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Termasuk jika ia harus berhadapan dengan sang sepupu.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya di _mansion_ megah itu. Iris onyxnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan minat. Pertemuannya dengan sosok pemuda di foto milik sepupunya membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya meningkat drastic. Meski tak dipungkiri jika salah satu dari perasaan itu adalah perasaan yang selalu muncul saat di Amerika.

Pikiran Saseuke kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi di sekolah. Ketika mayat Kimimaru akhirnya ditemukan. Meskipun ia sudah mengatakan jika bukan ia yang melakukannya, tidak ada yang percaya padanya bahkan kakaknya sendiri. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli tentang itu. Karen yang ada dalam benaknya adalah… kematian Kimimaru sebagai tanda permainan yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

' _Penyambutan yang cukup mengejutkan,'_

…

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Di dalam kamar yang minim cahaya, Naruto bergelung dengan selimutnya. Ia tidak tidur karena matanya belum terpejam. Meskipun hari semakin malam, ia tidak peduli. Tubuhnya meringkuk ketakutan. Takut jika ia menemukan mayat yang lain di bawah tempat tidurnya.

Iris birunya, menatap jauh kedepan. Menerawang apapun yang bisa ia lihat. Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian hari ini. Membuatnya semakin merapatkan selimut pada tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa ia menjadi parno terhadap sesuatu. Yang jelas ia ketakutan sekarang.

Dalam gelapnya malam, sebuah cahaya berkedip-kedip kecil. Naruto mengambil benda yang berkedip tersebut. Ia menyalakan handphone nya. Sebuah email masuk.

 _ **From : yamishinigami**_

 _ **Bagaimana kejutanku sayang? Menyenangkan bukan? Aku harap kau menikmatinya karena aku tidak suka jika ia menyentuhmu. Hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu.**_

 _ **LoveS**_

Tubuh Naruto semakin bergetar ketika membaca email dari orang yang tidak diketahuinya. Awalnya ia memang tidak mengerti dengan isi pesan tersebut… namun ketika melihat foto yang dikirimkan oleh pemilik akun tersebut, ketakutan Naruto kembali menyerang.

" _Kaasan… kaasan… kaasan"_ lirih Naruto.

Air matanya kembali menetes perlahan-lahan. Irisnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Memandang segala arah. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya. Hingga pada akhirnya…

TAkK!

Naruto melemparkan ponselnya entah kemana. Melihat foto-foto tersebut membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan. Bahkan sekarang tangan Naruto mencengkram dengan kuat seprei tempat tidurnya.

Seseorang….

Tolong jauhkan foto-foto tubuh Kimimaru yang bersimbah darah dengan potongan-potongannya dari Naruto.

…

 _ **#Namikaze_Asyifa#**_

…

Dengan tubuh lemah, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. Hamper semalaman ia tidak tidur, otaknya masih dipenuhi dengan bayang-bayang mengerikan kondisi terakhir jasad Kimimaru. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika hidupnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Karena sejauh ini, perjalanan hidupnya berlangsung baik. Tanpa adanya gangguan yang berarti –semenjak ayahnya meninggal tentu saja. Ibunya masih sangat menyayanginya, dan memenuhi segala kebutuhan hidupnya. Meskipun Naruto sendiri berusaha untuk tidak terlalu bergantung pada ibunya. Riwayat pendidikannya juga berjalan dengan baik. Tapi mengapa beberapa hari terakhir, kehidupan tentramnya di jungkir balikkan menjadi penuh terror?

Dalam perjalanannya, sesekali Naruto menabrak bahu orang –orang yang juga tengah terburu-buru meskipun ini masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktifitas. Dan beberapa kali pula Naruto merapalkan kata maaf pada setiap orang yang tak sengaja menabraknya atau tertabrak olehnnya.

Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan email semalam. Beberapa kejadian terakhir mulai dirangkai oleh Naruto. Pertama penemuan potongan lengan Kimimaru dan pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh pelaku. Kemudian penemuan jasad Kimimaru dan email yang entah dari siapa. Dan dari kedua pesan tersebut meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dalam kepalanya.

Jangan lupakan kata **LoveS** di kedua pesan tersebut. Dan jika tebakannya benar, berarti potongan lengan Kimimaru itu ditunjukkan untuknya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kegilaan seorang fans? Membunuh siapapun yang menganggu idolanya? Kurasa tidak.

Drrt…

Drrt…

Drrt…

Hanphone Naruto –yang semalam selamat dari lemparan sang pemilik– bergetar pelan. Dalam hatinya, Naruto berharap jika ibunya yang memberi kabar, karena semenjak kepergiannya, Kushina baru memberi kabar tiga kali padanya. Dan kabar itu datang sebelum penemuan jasad Kimimaru. Ia memang bersikokoh untuk tidak menyampaikan apa yang terjadi di sekolah pada Kushina. Namun ia merindukan suara ibunya yang setidaknya bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Namun sayangnya, pesan yang masuk itu bukan dari ibunya… tetapi dari orang lain.

 _ **From : yamishinigami**_

 _ **Hey… cantik. Hari ini kau terlihat sangat bersinar. Meskipun wajahmu sangat pucat, tapi kau tetap terlihat cantik. Ingin sekali aku menciummu.**_

 _ **Dan… tunggulah kejutan dariku hari ini. Aku yakin kau pasti sangat menyukainya.**_

 _ **LoveS**_

Dengan segera Naruto menutup pesan itu. Iris birunya menatap kesegala arah. Dan ia baru menyadari jika ia sudah berada di area sekolah. Mungkinkah pengirim pesan itu berasal dari salah satu murid di sekolah ini? Jika ia… siapakah dia?

Dengan langkah terburu-buru setengah berlari. Naruto menuju kelasnya. Menurutnya darimana kau berasal, maka disitulah tempat teraman. Dan Naruto yakin bahwa kelasnya adalah tempat yang aman di sekolah ini. Mungkin ia bisa mengadukan perihal email ini pada guru konseling tapi… tidak. Itu tidak membantu, justru membuat masalah tambah runyam. Yang mungkin jika ditelisik lebih lanjut. Maka dalang dari pembunuhan Kimimaru berarti adalah dirinya sendiri. Mengingat jika sang _LoveS_ melakukan hal ini karena dirinya. Ingatlah pesan pertama yang ditinggalkan oleh _LoveS_.

Setelah berlari beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di kelasnya. Seper empat murid sudah datang dan kini tengah melakukan aktivitas mereka dengan santai, karena tidak ada tugas ataupun PR. Jadi mereka masih bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang ada sebelum bel pelajaran dimulai berbunyi.

Seolah-olah tidak ada yang datang,, mereka semua mengabaikan Naruto yang datang dengan nafas putus-putus. Naruto sendiri tidak peduli dengan respon teman kelasnya. Toh… itu sudah biasa didapatkan olehnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Naruto berjalan menuju kursinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat ada sesuatu yang hmm…. aneh yang terletak di mejanya.

Ragu-ragu Naruto mengambil sesuatu tersebut yang ternyata adalah mawar merah. Sebatang mawar merah yang sudah mekar, tanpa ada pesan atau apapun yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pengirim buka.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, Naruto merasakan getaran disakunya. Sebuah email baru.

 _ **From : yamishinigami**_

 _ **Bagaimana dengan kejutanku? Kau menyukainya? Ku harap kau suka. itu adalah kejutan pertamaku… tunggulah kejutanku yang lainnya…**_

 _ **LoveS**_

Iris milik Naruto kembali mengedar ke segala arah, mencoba mencari objek yang cukup mencurigakan. Tetapi semua teman kelasnya tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka, jadi tidak mungkin ini dari mereka. Tapi dari siapa? Dan dari pesan yang diterimanya, berarti si _LoveS_ mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Naruto menghampiri salah satu teman kelasnya. Ia berniat bertanya siapa yang meletakkan mawar itu di mejanya. Mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka mengetahuinya.

" _Su-sumimasen_ ," lirih Naruto, tapi masih bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh salah satu teman kelasnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya salahh satu dari mereka.

" _Ano_ … apakah ada yang tahu siapa yang meletakkan mawar ini di mejaku?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjukkan mawar merah tersebut pada teman kelasnya yang menatap aneh dirinya.

"Maaf… aku tidak tahu. Ketika aku datang mawar itu sudah berada di atas mejamu," jawab seorang yang lain disusul anggukan oleh seluruh orang disana, kecuali Naruto.

"Terima kasih," Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian berlalu meninggalkan teman kelasnya yang kembali ke dunia mereka.

Naruto hamper saja mendudukkan diri di kursinya, namun niatnya diurungkan begitu melihat Sasuke yang sudah menyamankan dirinya di kursi samping kursi Naruto. "U-Uchiha- _san_ …" panggil Naruto dan dijawab dengan gumaman khasnya.

"Sejak kapan Uchiha- _san_ datang?" tanya Naruto setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Sejak kau bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka," jawabnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku yang sedang di pasangnya.

Naruto hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh' sebagai responnya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia kembal memperhatikan mawar merah yang berada di tangannya.

"Bukankah mawar itu bagus?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dan menatap onyx Sasuke yang ternyata tengah memperhatikannya dengan intens.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai… hai… saya datang membawa chapter baru… semoga tidak membosankan. Maaf ya~ jika tambah aneh plus gaje. Dan soal keterlambatan up date.. _#PLUK.. BRAK.. JDUG.. BRUK..DUG..PRANG.._ saya minta maaf… saya semakin sibuk di duta, harap maklum ya… saya duduk di tingkat akhir jenjang SMA, sedang berusaha melawan UN. Apalagi kapasitas otak saya pas-pasan… jadi saya butuh banyak latihan.. jadi tolong maafkan saya.. _#bungkuk badan_

Saya mau minta izin untuk HIATUS sampai UN selesai… itu kalau diperbolehkan, tapi jika tidak… saya akan berusaha tetap melanjutkan ni fic sama fic yang lain… tapi mungkin up datenya tambah laamaaa… jadi bagaimana?

Thanks untuk seluruh review yang ada… yang udah fav ataupun follow, saya sangat berterima kasih..di chap kemarin ada beberapa kesalahan yang saya edit... terutama bagian penemuan mayat Kimimaru... bisa dibaca lagi _#PLAAK_ dan mohon doanya semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan jenjang ini dan meninggalkan bangku SMA dengan tenang, aman, dan damai _#PLAAK_

.

.

Terakhir….

 **HAPPY BORNDAY UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **MOGA TAMBAH PENGGEMAR, TAMBAH MANIS, MENGIKAT SI SASU-TEME BIAR GAK LARI KEMANA-MANA, TAMBAH SABAR DENGAN JALAN HIDUP NINJAMU YANG HIDUP DENGAN SI HYUUGA. TAMBAH KENDALIKAN RASA CEMBURUMU… TENANG SAJA, HANYA KAU SEORANG YANG ADA DI HATI SASU-TEME MESKIPUN SUDAH MENIKAH…. SELAMA ADA SAYA… KAU AKAN SELALU BERSAMA SI SASU…**

.

.

Kritik dan saran?


End file.
